Loveless
'Loveless '''is a fantasy comic book and is a part of Neo Comics. The comic takes place a place called the Underside, which is the "underside" of the world. The comic is known for being very odd and this was very intentional on the creator's part, as they wanted to explore a world so different from our own it becomes off-putting. Plot The comic takes place in a world known as the Underside, where everyone is named after their traits (I.E. Speedy, Joyful, Naughty, etc) the main character of the comic was once known as Loving, but after a tragic incident in his life Loving renamed himself Loveless. The comic follows Loveless as he journies, learns and tries to becoming Loving once again. Characters Main *Loveless: The main character of the comic and a resident of the Underside. Loveless lost someone close to him and now believes he will never find love again, hence why he renamed himself from "Loving". Loveless can't speak, so he shows his emotions and personality through expressions and actions. Loveless, despite his name, is very caring and is a pacifist through and through, meaning that he never gets into fights or attacks people. He is solid black but has two white eyes and a white heart-shaped mark on his chest which breaks in two when he renames himself. Later on, his eyes turn yellow and his heart turns red. Recurring *Samantha "Sammie" Whyte: An "Upsider" who gets trapped in the Underside. Loving and she grows an unbreakable bond with each other. *Uslax: The main god in the Underside's religion. He is the father of three Titans. According to the religion, it is impossible to describe what his true form is and because of this he is most often depicted as a ball of light. **The Pale Sisters: A group of White Ones who broke off from their society to worship Uslax. **Metoss: The oldest son of Uslax. Metoss is the Titan of the Earth. **Yuliana: The middle child of Uslax. Yuliana is the Titan of the Oceans. **Ileck: The youngest child of Uslax. Ileck is the Titan of the Sky. Antagonists *Absolute Nothingness: Also called "The Infinite Force of Absolute Nothingness", it is the most powerful creature in the Underside and is currently the main antagonist of the series. They don't have an actual body in the Underside, only being a voice that represents itself in many different forms, the most common of which is a household object which it possesses. It comes from the Upside and is apparently one of the first things that came to life there. It had an actual body and ruled over the Upside due to its massive size and power but was defeated by early man, who started developing intelligence and forced the Nothingness into the Underside. Little is shown of its actual body, but what is shown in flashbacks appears to be very large, white and Lovecraftian in appearance. Their voice is apparently very calm, deep and disturbing. *White Ones: A race of Undersiders who, unlike the normal ones, are solid white with black eyes. They have a very different culture from the normal Undersiders. * Hateful: A recurring antagonist in the series. Hateful hates everyone who doesn't like him and no one likes him so he likes no one. * The Priest of Blood: The founder and leader of a religion that worship a mysterious god, whose tales are told within the Red Bible. * '''The '- a strange and nameless monster that inhabits the Underside. Issues #"Love, Part I" - Samantha "Sammie" Whyte is dared by her friends to enter God's Eye, a dangerous cave that no one has ever come back from. She does so out of peer pressure and is transported to the Underside, a plane of existence that lays underneath our own. She is attacked by a large white spider-like creature but is saved by a strange looking man, who she is terrified of. #"Love, Part II" - Sammie eventually calms down, realizing that the man isn't dangerous. He reveals his name to be Loving by writing it down and the two begin a silent bond, as Loving cares for her and in return, she begins showing him things from our world, including allowing him to listen to music for the first time and telling him what the sun is. #"Love, Part III" - Sammie and Loving continue to bond, with Sammie finding out that everyone in the Underside is afraid of her, but Loving manages to convince them to get to know her before anything. Later, the two are once again attacked by an odd creature, but this time Loving is badly injured and Sammie has to rescue him instead, with Loving hugging her once he finally comes to and sees her crying due to his injuries. #"Love, Part IV" - Loving and Sammie's bond grows stronger and stronger throughout the years, with Sammie revealing to him many of her secrets, including the fact that she never actually knew her parents. Many years later, a far older Sammie collapses while Loving is bringing in her breakfast. Sadly, Sammie passes away in Loving's arms, with her final request being that he sees the Upside for himself. Loving buries Sammie, his heart literally breaking once he finishes. Loving redubs himself Loveless and goes out to fulfil Sammie's request. #"Dry Water" - Loveless finds out his quest has already been put on hold as the entire ocean has been drained by a creature named Liaquanto. Loveless is told that Liaquanto lives on top of a large mountain and, despite being called insane, climbs it to reach him. Once he gets to the top he meets Liaquanto himself, who turns out to be a literal giant baby. After finding this out Loveless finds a way of calling on Liaquanto's mother, who is even larger than him and carries him off into the distance as Liaquanto lets the water back out. #"Love of Hate" - Loveless encounters his total opposite, a massive ball of anger known as Hateful. Hateful is forcing a race of small creatures to work in a mine for his own gain. The creatures in the mine are hideous and horrifying, but that doesn't matter to Loveless, who tries to get Hateful to let them go. Unfortunately, it goes nowhere near good and Loveless is forced to go behind Hateful's back and set the creatures free without him knowing. #"Sugar, Sugar, Part I" - In the Underside, all food is sweet. So imagine everyone's panic when the sugar goes missing. Luckily, Loveless was taught that he can eat other things by Sammie, but he knows that not everyone will do this and so sets out to find the sugar. He eventually finds out that all the sugar has been stolen by a group of giant flies, who chase after Loveless. Luckily, he manages to escape, but it forced to find a different way to defeat the flies due to his pacifism. #"Sugar, Sugar, Part II" - After quite a few failed attempts at getting the sugar back, Loveless decides to find out what the flies are doing with the sugar, finding out they are giving it to the Insect Queen, a large monster which is a mix of several kinds of bug. Unfortunately, he is spotted by the Queen who chases him. The chase ends in both of them falling off a cliff, but Loveless reveals he is still alive and is somehow carrying the Queen. After saving her life, the Queen agrees to leave and sets out in search of new food. #"White" - Loveless is captured by the White Ones, a group of Undersiders who, unlike the normal black ones, are pure white with black eyes. Their leader, named Old One, reveals that they know about Sammie and want to know how she got in the Underside. Luckily, Loveless escapes and gets into a rather large chase with all of the White Ones. He escapes and Old One speaks with a mysterious voice, who wipes Old One's two bodyguards out of existence before claiming he will do the same to Old One if he fails again. #"The Goat of Mandraag" - Loveless decides to rest in a village named Mandraag, only to find out that the town is being terrorized by a creature known as the Goat of Mandraag. At first, Loveless doesn't believe a goat to be intimidating, that is until he sees the creature for himself and realizes just how monstrous it is. Loveless is sent to stop the creature with the help of Mandraag's hero, named Brave. During their encounter, Brave is defeated and runs to hide while Loveless feeds the creature, realizing that it never harmed a villager and only looked through stores. However, Brave doesn't want his reputation to be tarnished and makes both Loveless and the goat fall down a pit. #"Brave the Coward" - Loveless survives his fall thanks to the goat and makes his way back to the town, where Brave convinces everyone that the goat can control people's minds. This makes the town turn against Loveless and begin hunting him down. Loveless manages to survive in the forest for a few days, as the goat takes care of him. On the final day of hiding, the goat is shot with an arrow and badly injured. Loveless is mortified by this and, once the villagers see him like this, they begin questioning Brave's story and pocking holes in it. By the end, Brave breaks down and confesses everything, which causes the village to banish him, renaming him "Cowardly" against his will. The goat becomes the town's protector and Loveless continues his journey. #"Black Wolf" - Loveless meets a woodsman, who reveals he is being terrorized by a creature he calls Black Wolf, who is slowly turning his daughter into a tree. Loveless decides to help the woodsman, setting up traps for Black Wolf. He believes he has caught it, only for the actual Black Wolf to show up, revealing they are far larger than Loveless thought. Luckily, Loveless' bravery got through to the woodsman, who plunges an axe into the wolf's head, as a massive amount of energy bursts out of it. This frees his daughter and, in return for Loveless' help, the woodsman gives him a map, which points to a location which is said to host a portal to the Upside. Meanwhile, the energy that came out of Black Wolf speaks in the same voice as the Old One's master, who reveals that his plan has gotten back on track. #"Wëe" - Loveless gets into a confrontation with a crab-like creature and is taken in by a group of people who he can't make out. Once he comes to, he is shocked to realize they are White Ones. The White Ones are revealed to be a group known as the Pale Sisters, a church who are a part of the religion known as Wëe. The Pale Sisters put Loveless in a half-awake, half-asleep state where he is shown the history of Wëe and encounters Wëe's main god, known as Uslax. The sight of Uslax's true form is enough to bring a tear to Loveless' eye, as Uslax lets out a powerful blast that wakes Loveless up. The Pale Sisters stare at him in shock and it becomes clear why as he looks at himself in the mirror, revealing that he now has a bit of colour added to him. #"Absolute" - Loveless is once again captured by the White Ones, who steal his map from him. Luckily, Loveless manages to escape and steal his map back, but while trying to get out he encounters Old One's master, who is possessing a massive beast. The creature reveals itself to be "the Infinite Force of Absolute Nothingness" and attempts to kill Loveless, who manages to escape. Unfortunately, Absolute Nothingness begins possessing every creature it can find to chase after Loveless, including a bird, a tiger-like creature, and a large worm monster that bursts out of the ocean. In the end though, Loveless manages to memorize the location of the portal before jumping off a cliff and into the ocean, where the map's ink washes off of it. #"Sugar Island" - Loveless washes up on an uncharted island where he once again encounters the Insect Queen, who reveals that the island is full of sugar but that her subjects are arguing over the food. After quite a few failed attempts where Loveless is given multiple contradicting stories, Loveless puts together a plan and manages to trick the two arguing sides to come together to help save their queen, who is being "attacked" by a creature. The plan works and the two sides become one once again. The Insect Queen, in return for his help, takes Loveless to the location that the portal is supposed to be. She leaves after dropping him off and Loveless walks through the portal. He enters the Upside for the very first time, realizing he's in a forest. Loveless believes that his journey is at its end, only for a massive beast to suddenly appear behind him, which is revealed to be the true form of Absolute Nothingness. #"An Encounter with Nothingness" - Loveless, not wanting the Upside to fall, does everything in his power to stop Absolute Nothingness, but everything he throws at it fails. All his failures eventually lead to Loveless having a breakdown as he begins punching its leg over and over again, but it doesn't even notice him. The army even catches wind of Absolute Nothingness but even their weapons do nothing to him. Loveless has no clue what to do, as he watches Absolute Nothingness destroy many jets and kill many people until he looks down and sees his newly coloured heart. Out of options, Loveless begins to pray, thinking of Sammie as he does. Nothing comes and Loveless is destroyed at this, only for a light to appear. Loveless looks up and sees a strange creature come down from the heavens, which Absolute Nothingness identifies as Uslax. Before anyone can even tell what's going on, Uslax's many arms extend out and grab Absolute Nothingness, who screams in pain and is shattered into many pieces which fall through the air like snow. After this, Uslax disappears and the sun rises. Loveless stares at it in awe, realizing that this world is nothing like his own. #"The Red Bible, Part I" - A few weeks after his encounter with Absolute Nothingness, Loveless is slowly adapting to Upside society, with some people even hiring him to do things for them, as he has become semi-famous in the town he now lives in, though despite this his heart is still cracked, meaning that none of this is enough to help him. One day, a woman comes in crying and reveals that her son has gone missing, so Loveless takes the case and begins searching for the lost boy, which leads him to the Church of the Red Bible. #"The Red Bible, Part II" - Loveless is on his darkest adventure yet, as he just found out the owner of the Church, known as the Priest of Blood, plans on murdering the lost boy to bring his god into the world. Luckily, Loveless manages to save the boy, but the Priest of Blood promises that someone will die this day, whether it be the boy, himself or Loveless. This leads to a large confrontation, which ends in Priest burning down his own church and supposedly dying in the fire. However, afterwards, it's revealed that the Priest is alive and well and that everything is going according to plan, as now everyone believes he's dead. Trivia *The comic was the first to show a part of the Neo Comics' universe's lore. Category:Comics